The present invention relates to a sliding table carrying the tool intended for exchange in a press, with a gripper rail support being disposed at the sliding table or at the tool.
In transfer presses, gripper rail transporting systems are provided to transport the workpieces being processed from one stage to the respective next stage. The gripper rails of such systems extend over the entire length of the press. In order to avoid the need to uncouple the entire gripper rails from their drives during the changing of tools and to then pull them out of the press in the longitudinal direction, the gripper rails are subdivided into individual sections so that the gripper rail sections associated with the respective tool can be brought out of the tool area together with the tool on the sliding table.
In the past, fixed support consoles were provided at the sliding table or at the tool to provide support for the gripper rail sections and the latter were fixed to these consoles.
The dismounted gripper rails, particularly those having large spatial cross sections, have, on occasions, considerably impeded access to the tool outside the tool area.